Dark Encounters
by IcyFantastique
Summary: A Drabble collection for Kuroshitsuji. Sweet fluff, dark humor, and lustful romance, it's all here. New drabbles to be added whenever I write them or receive a request. Please note that the main pairing for many of these drabbles is SebaCiel.
1. A Time and A Place

**AN:** Hello dears and welcome to my Kuroshitsuji drabble collection. Due to the Book of Circus release, I've been greatly inspired to get back into the Kuroshitsuji fandom and dabble a bit in writing with the characters again (which is an absolute joy to be honest) so this here will be just as the title suggest, a drabble collection. Random snippets in time with our favorite characters. The drabbles will usually have no connection to any of the others in the collection but if they do, I will be sure to label them as such.

**Warnings:** There will likely be a few drabbles in here that contain sexual content or at the very least gore/swearing. If you're uncomfortable with such content then please find another story that suits your needs because there are plenty. Also, SebaCiel is the main pairing for most of these drabbles unless otherwise stated so be warned.

With that all said and done, please enjoy!

* * *

**A Time and A Place**

**Note:** This drabble takes place quite a few years after S2. So yes...Ciel is a demon.

* * *

Ciel watched with dull eyes as the polished black box was lifted and stuffed with care into a carriage by two buff men with equally blank stares. Ciel recognized those gazes as ones that had seen death far too many times for one life; Ciel could see they matched his own. The men were sent by Undertaker that morning to collect the remains and make sure they were transported to the burial site in a timely and efficient manner as the service started at noon sharp. Ciel popped open his silver pocket watch and gave a slight "tsk" as he noticed it was already half eleven.

"We should be going, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, snapping the watch closed and shoving it back into his pocket. "The service starts at noon and I don't want to be late."

The elegantly tall man dressed in black beside him remained silent but Ciel could see an affirmative glint in his crimson eyes. The two males disappeared into the darkness of the shrubs they'd been hiding behind.

XXXX

Ciel had lost count of how many funerals he had attended over his lifetime but he could guess that it was far more than any normal human was forced to experience. He had not been present for his precious parents' burial but even so, the list had to be miles long by this point. Humans were so fragile and their lives so pathetically short in comparison to other creatures which inhabited their plain, Ciel felt a soft throb where his heart once beat and he recalled that he too used to be one of those fragile humans that had to fret over every bruise and be anxious over every fever.

"The service is about to start, Young Master." The familiarity of that voice shook Ciel from his thoughts. "We should sit in the back."

Ciel nodded his agreement and the two slipped in through the church doors unnoticed, taking the last two seats available seats in the very back of the stuffy chapel. It was the middle of summer and the July heat bore down upon the tiny stone church with a vengeance, almost as if it were attempting to boil the attendees alive. Temperature didn't bother Ciel much these days as his body had learned to regulate its internal heating and cooling without any outside elements. Still, he could tell the heat must have been nearly unbearable for the humans as they shifted uncomfortably in the wooden pews and fanned themselves obnoxiously with large feathered fans.

"The heat certainly is awful today." A middle aged woman complained in the next row. She fanned her damp face with sapphire peacock feathers and sighed in frustration. "Lady Elizabeth couldn't have passed on a worse day. I hope this heat doesn't affect the corpse, she was such a beautiful woman, even with her age and illness."

"Don't be morbid, Amelia." The woman's husband hissed.

Ciel's visible eye narrowed at the back of the woman's blonde head as she sighed and took to fanning herself again. He had seen this particular woman in Elizabeth's presence many times over the years. She was her seamstress and had always spoken to Elizabeth with the utmost respect and admiration. However, Ciel could hear the underlying jealous seeping into the seamstress' tone.

Ciel turned away from the woman and locked gazes with the pastor as he approached the podium and began the sermon. It was quick and to the point, exactly how Elizabeth would have wanted it. The priest made mention of Elizabeth's great management of the Funtom company after her cousin's abrupt disappearance. He praised her devotion to the charities she supported through Funtom and how she had given her entire life to running the company, so much so that she had never taken a husband or mothered any children of her own. Elizabeth was succeeded only by a handful of servants and an elderly sheep dog that she kept as her only companion in her final years. When all was said and done, the priest led the entirety of the service out about a mile to a secluded patch of green where a hole had already been dug and the sleek black box had been lowered inside. With a few more standard prayers, the hole was filled and the group of gatherers slowly drifted away with talk of fancy dinners and inheritances.

Ciel was left at the grave site, the sun beginning to set and blanketing the area in a soft pink hue. Ciel stared hard at the engraved stone and sucked in a soft breath, knowing that Sebastian's fine ears had heard.

"She lived a long life." Ciel finally said. "Do you think…do you think it was a happy one, though?"

Sebastian gave his master a sidelong glance before shrugging. "Lady Elizabeth was always very difficult to read but I can only assume she did." It was all he could offer his little master in terms of solace. He never cared much for the squealing child that always seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments. He did have to admit that the young girl had grown into quite the matured woman. Still, he hadn't cared enough to monitor her the way Ciel had; visiting her once a day and watching for hours at a time on some occasions.

"Elizabeth took over my company after I…left. She was so young and inexperienced, so much responsibility was forced onto her. Do you think she resented me for it?" Ciel asked, his voice calm and sounding only mildly curious.

"I don't believe she did, Young Master." Sebastian answered firmly. "Lady Elizabeth adored you and would have done anything if it pleased you. I rather think she was overjoyed to have been chosen to take over the company after your departure. She was determined to make you proud."

"She never married or had any children though."

Sebastian nodded. "I believe that was by Lady Elizabeth's own choice and had nothing to do with her responsibilities to Funtom. If you recall, Young Master, Lady Elizabeth had countless suitors approach her concerning marriage over the years but she turned every one of them away."

Ciel gave a sardonic smirk and placed a soft white rose down upon the fresh dirt. "Perhaps that too was my fault. She could not find happiness with another man because she was always secretly hoping that I would return to her."

"That is possible." Sebastian did not deny this.

Ciel brushed his fingers over the smooth surface of the stone that had been handcrafted by Undertaker at his request.

Ciel brushed his fingers over the smooth surface of the stone that had been handcrafted by Undertaker at his request; he had to admit it was some of the shinigami's finest work, a finely polished slab of marble with intricate winding gold embellishments dancing over its surface and crafting its way around the softly carved wording. Ciel just knew that Elizabeth would have approved of such an elegant stone for her grave.

"It was a quick and peaceful death." Sebastian murmured to his little lord. "The coroner said it was of natural causes and that she slipped away in her sleep." His gaze fell upon the young boy beside him in a questioning manner. Despite having spent many years with his young master, Sebastian could never quite understand how the boy had not come to part with his human morals.

Ciel's eyes shifted to meet Sebastian's and the two were locked in each other's intense stare, neither willing to be the first to submit. It didn't take long before Sebastian leaned down and captured the boy's mouth in a tender kiss that surprised even Ciel.

Ciel felt the demon's fingers crawl up his arm in an elegant slither, like that of a snake making its way to its prey. The gloved digits stroked their satin flesh over the adolescents soft cheek and Ciel pulled back with a gasp. He stared up into those ruby eyes and saw no remorse; he was never remorseful, of course.

Ciel frowned and gave the butler a biting reprimand. "Do you really think _here_ is the most appropriate place for such acts of passion?"

Sebastian covered his smirking mouth with a single gloved hand. "My apologies, Young Master, you are most correct. It has just been so long since those eyes have not been focused upon that woman."

Ciel gave the butler a scolding look. "My eyes have always been focused on you, demon."

Sebastian gave another wiry smirk and allowed his fingers to stray into the boy's hair, sifting them through the fine softness of it. "You forget the hours upon hours you would leave me alone while you snuck away to that woman's house, watching her preform daily mundane tasks. It was most frustrating, Young Master." The butler's fingers tightened in the boy's hair and he gave an irked hiss at the sudden sharp pain.

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing, Sebastian?" Ceil jested snidely as he felt the fingers tightened even more. "How unbecoming of a butler, being jealous of whom his master spends his time with."

"Yes, as a butler it is most unbecoming and even a deplorable emotion." Sebastian's lips curved into a sly smile. "But as a _lover,_ it is only natural."

Ciel swallowed hard at that word and felt his pale cheeks heat with a warmth that he knew was easily visible to the demon who had him in his grasp. After so many years, Ciel's ears still had not become accustomed to that word, that word which always brought color to his cheeks and strong throb in his chest.

Sebastian gave a deep chuckle, releasing the boy's fine hair. "You are finally all mine." He whispered, knowing perfectly well that Ciel could hear the sultry words.

"Silly demon, I have _always_ been yours."

Sebastian gave a swift lick of his rosy lips and leaned down, placing his mouth over his young master's, the two sharing a deep sweetness that had been long overdue.


	2. Demons Of Our Word

**Demons Of Our Word**

**Warnings: **This chapter may not be for the weak of heart and there is a bit of gore involved.

**Note: **This also takes place after an undisclosed amount of time post S2 so Ciel is a demon.

* * *

"This is disgusting, Sebastian." Ciel snapped with distaste as his gaze fell upon the young female bound and gagged to his bed. She was young, barely fifteen, with soft brown ringlets that framed her flushed face and stuck unappealing to her dampened forehead. Her bright blue eyes shined up at Ciel, begging to be released as tear after tear leaked down her cheeks and it made him sick.

"Something wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a sly grin as he stroked a single gloved finger over her petal pink lips.

"Did you just pluck this girl off the nearest street corner?" Ciel asked bluntly, glaring at his demon butler, one cobalt sphere flashing a dangerous red. "I do not accept unwilling prey."

"I assure you, Young Master, that Miss Evangeline was quite willing when I propositioned her earlier this evening. I promised her a night she would never forget along with the death of her drunkard father." Sebastian's sharp orbs gave an instant pulse, his fangs slipped from their sheath and glistened in the soft basking of moonlight. "Won't you indulge, Young Master? It's been so long since your last meal."

Ciel felt his stomach churn as the girl struggled, Sebastian lowering his lips upon her unwilling ones. "Did you complete our end of the contract?"

Sebastian paused in his assault and wiped a stray tear from the girl's eye. "She watched as I ripped his beating heart from his chest and fed it to the dog."

Ciel blanched at the graphic description and felt his uneasiness double; White orbs danced through his vision and his stomach gave a lurch. "Was she satisfied?"

"I can only assume that her laughter was that of joy and not madness, Young Master." Sebastian practically purred. "Now, come join me." He added with a crook of his finger.

The young demon swallowed hard, feeling his hands start to shake. The girl's frightened eyes met his and Ciel felt a deep seed of shame being sewn into his being. Never before had Ciel truly felt shame in his life, he had always forbade himself from allowing such an emotion to breach his carefully crafted persona. There was so much for Ciel Phantomhive to be shameful for and many more now that his lifespan had unexpectantly extended far beyond what had originally been in his plans.

"Why do you hesitate, Young Master?" Sebastian pressed almost teasingly. "You've never been this anxious when it came to your meals before."

Ciel gave a deep sigh before slowly stepping up to his butler and sitting beside the girl. By this point she was howling through the gag, eyes panicked and dyed red where vessels had burst. The whole scene made Ciel sick, he could hear her muffled begging through the rag in her mouth.

"Demons must always follow through with their contracts, Young Master. It would be disgraceful otherwise." Sebastian coached as he pet the girl's downy hair. "You would lose face with our brethren."

Ciel practically gagged. "Demons have no honor, least of all our _brethren._ You are the only exception."

Sebastian chuckled deeply. "I am deeply honored by my Young Master's opinion of me, however my actions have not always been this," He paused, eyes flashing to the crying girl, then back. ",admirable." He finished with a fine tuned smirk.

"No matter. I care not for your past or how you conducted yourself before you came into my service." And this was the truth. Many times Ciel had considered questioning Sebastian on his previous contractors or his previous living conditions but had always denied himself the intimacy that would come with such knowledge of his butler. Now…well, now things were different. "All that matters now is that you act in such a manner that is appropriate of the Phantomhive name."

"You're far too kind, Young Master." Sebastian cooed. "But I must express my deep concern over your nourishment intake. You haven't fed in months, my little lord." Ciel leaned into the warm hand that cupped his small cheeks and sighed, understanding completely where the butler was going with this string of talk. "You must feast on this girl. We have done as the contract demanded. The father is dead yet she still lives."

"A life for a life…the most basic form of contract there is among our kind." Ciel groaned. "How pathetically boring."

"Perhaps," Sebastian admitted, giving his little lord a lingering kiss upon his small lips. "but we must be demons of our word."

Ciel knew he was right, no matter how distasteful the actual act may be, the two of them were demons that upheld a most strict policy of service; to them, their contracts were as binding as steel chains.

Ciel placed a small palm on either side of the shivering girl's face and stared deeply into those pools of azure, his pupils shrank rapidly and the irises flashed a rich crimson, zeroing in on the prey that squirmed uselessly beneath his tiny body. As soon as he saw it, the shining strand of a soul, the rest went quickly. The boy ripped and tore through the girl's shrieking agony, through painful memory after painful memory, past the black scarred inner walls of her shattered mind, and finally to this source of this glowing thread. He ripped the thing straight from its warm cocoon, licking his lips hungrily, and devouring it whole. It went down smoothly like a puree and left a bitter taste in his mouth. The soul was far too tarnished and black to be considered a good feed but after months of restraint, Ciel was happy to have a fully belly again.

"Very good, Young Master." His butler praised with a fairly sly smirk. He slipped two fingers into his coat pocket and produced a fresh white handkerchief, wiping away the unsightly remains from the boy's mouth and face. "Still a bit messy, however."

Ciel sighed and brushed the hand away. "Let us bathe, Sebastian. It has been a long day." He rose from the bed and began stripping himself until he was bare. Noticing that his butler had remained still on the bed, Ciel smirked and reached forward, running slender fingers against the demon's cheek. "Have you gone deaf, Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave a drowsy blink of his eyes before meeting his master's gaze with a small smile. "Not at all, Young Master. I was simply awestruck by those gorgeous cheeks of yours."

Ciel disappeared into the bathroom with a slam of the door but not before snarling. "You can clean up that mess before you even think about touching my _cheeks_!"

Sebastian frowned at that but couldn't help the chuckle that broke through his steely lips before turning to clear away the meaty remains of his master's meal.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you very much everyone for your kind reviews, favoriting, and the alerts! There is plenty more to come :)


	3. Shadows

**Shadows**

**Note:** This drabble takes place shortly after Sebastian and Ciel first form their contract. Ciel is ten years old at the time.

Unedited so please excuse any typos.

* * *

There had been many times in Sebastian's life where he had considered breaking his contracts and simply taking what had been promised to him ahead of schedule. The temptation that came with a delectable soul was risky and quite dangerous; like waving a warm honeyed ham in the face of a starving man, the concept was much the same for Sebastian. He would go decades in between feedings and sometimes longer if a rewarding enough contract was not presented to him. Sebastian had always prided himself on his meal choices because only the _best_ of the best managed to worm its way into his awaiting belly.

Yes, Sebastian had always thought to betray his contractors as many of them began to lose value with time. Each one growing darker and a bit more foul as the days passed until eventually the contract became far more work than the feast was worth. So yes, Sebastian had, on many occasions, chosen to break his contracts early and collect his promised goods, feasting upon what little he could salvage. But…not this time. No, not this one.

"Young Master, it is nearly two in the morning." Sebastian called to the young boy leaning over his desk and studying a pile of documents intensely. "I put you to bed a long while ago."

The boy's eyes darted up at him and flashed angrily, his ink pen looking as if it were about to snap clasped in those tiny fingers. "You did not _put_ me to bed, demon." He snarled viciously, "And I could not fall asleep, not that it's any of your concern." He mumbled harshly after. "Besides, these documents needed looking over before being mailed off tomorrow."

Sebastian approached the snarly child's desk cautiously, hands raised almost in surrender. "I see. Does the Young Master wish for some warm milk to help him sleep then?"

The boy glared hotly and chucked his fountain pen like one would a dart, directly at the demon's face. Sebastian caught the flying weapon between his two fingers and examined it closely before giving the child a brief smirk. "Now, Young Master, that's hardly very noble behavior. I should think it may have something to do with your exhaustion from lack of sleep."

"E-exhaustion?!" The boy sputtered in outrage. "I am not exhausted! If anything I am frustrated at my servant's lack of obedience and ability to pick up on subtle hints! Go away, Sebastian!"

Sebastian frowned at the boy as he placed the pen back in its rightful place beside a stack of papers. "Young Master, I must insist that you retire for the night. You have an early appointment with Sir Clarence to discuss a trading agreement. It would be must unfortunate if you made a blunder because you were so weary from your late night document reading."

Sebastian almost smiled as the child scanned his mind for something to say. In all his lifetime, which reached far beyond any of the recorded history which cluttered the humans' bookshelves and libraries, Sebastian had never had a master quite as unique as this one. Never had he had a master that was so intriguing to him that he mourned the day he would be forced to follow through with the contract and devour him. Never. And it excited him far more than he knew it should. Demons were not meant to take interest in their souls the same way humans were not supposed to form attachments to their steaks. It was _strange_ and _abnormal_, something to be frowned upon and mocked by his brethren if they should ever find out. But they wouldn't.

"I wish to stay up a bit longer, Sebastian." The boy growled warmly, almost as if asking permission of the butler to remain awake. "That room…it's cold."

Sebastian cleared away the papers cluttering the desk and organized them into a neat pile at the corner. "Come, Young Master. I shall turn up the fire for you and gather some extra blankets from the linen closet."

"That's not what I meant, Sebastian." The boy snapped, Sebastian turned in surprise at the waver he heard in his master's tiny voice. "It's so cold in there and the shadows…they mock me. They cover every inch of that foul room and dance across the walls, laughing at me. They think I'm scared of them, they think I fear them."

Sebastian paused, momentarily tongue-tied and ignorant of what to say to the child concerning these disturbing rambles. "The shadows, my lord?" He settled on questioning softly.

"They are everywhere in this damn manor, Sebastian. Everywhere I turn, every room. I can't escape them." The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned away from his butler, taking to gazing out his office window overlooking the vast gardens of the manor.

Sebastian felt compelled to assure the boy that such things did not exist. There were no shadows mocking him in the dark, nothing of the sort dwelled in the Phantomhive estate or anywhere aside from the stressed mind of a frightened child. He knew such a comment would likely prove unhelpful in this case though and only assist in angering his little master.

"Perhaps these shadows remain because you are simply not frightening enough, Young Master." Sebastian answered.

The boy turned away from the window and peered up at his tall butler now spot lighted in silvery moonlight. "What do you mean?" He asked accusingly.

"I mean that a little human such as yourself would do nothing to scare away such frightful beasts." Sebastian explained, reminding himself that his ten year old master may very well still believe in the scary monsters that skulked under the beds of children and snatched them away in the night. "Perhaps someone a bit more intimidating simply needs to…step in."

The boy stared at his butler for a long while, completely silent. He seemed to be considering something very important and Sebastian merely smiled reassuringly down at him. A single sparkling blue eye finally blinked and brightened as the child apparently came to a decision.

"This is an order, Sebastian. You shall sleep in my room until further notice." The boy demanded stonily. "But none of the other servants are to know of this arrangement."

Sebastian smirked and took his master's small hand into his much larger one. "Of course, Young Master. What sort of butler would I be if I disclosed your personal business to others."

"A despicable one." The boy said. "Now let us retire."

Sebastian led the child back to his room and relit the dwindling fire, poking it thoroughly before it was roaring and warming the chilled room to a comfortable toasty degree. Sebastian's little master had already crawled back into his bed and covered himself with the soft covers. However, the child had scooted to the far right side of the large bed and left the opposite side open and the cover turned down as if silently inviting another to join him.

Sebastian couldn't help the small chuckle which broke through his lips but quickly covered it with a cough when he saw the boy's mismatched eyes bore into him. Acting upon the unspoken command, Sebastian slipped off his black jacket, laying it over the padded armchair beside the bed and kicked off his polished shoes, lining them up just beneath the edge. Sebastian met his master's eyes as he slid under the covers and leaned up on his elbow.

"Have the shadows gone, Young Master?" Sebastian asked curiously when he noticed the boy's eyes staying trained on him.

The little master's eyes seemed to scan the room hurriedly before landing back on his butler. "They seem to have retreated for now." He answered calmly.

"That's good to hear. Do you think you will be able to rest more easily now, my young lord?"

"I believe so." The boy replied drowsily. "But you are still t-to stay the remainder of the night and for every night for…for the foreseeable…f-future." The boy was gone the second he finished the order and Sebastian chuckled quietly.

The demon waited a minute before reaching over and petting his young lord's soft hair, relishing in the feathery feel to it and wishing he could do this when the little one was awake. Unconsciously, the child gave a soft groan and rolled into the butler's chest, snuggling into the freshly laundered button down shirt. Sebastian felt as if his smile would break his face as it crept across and strained his muscles.

No, never had he considered breaking this contract early. His master was far too interesting…and far too cute to ever contemplate such a disgraceful act.


End file.
